


Forever the Night

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 3





	Forever the Night

Forever the Night

Bgm: Liquid Experiment-Antoine Duchne

1.

尤利安溜回家的时候天已经快亮了。

自家后院的篱笆上爬满了盛着露水的蔷薇，尤利安不想闹出大动静，他尽力蹑手蹑脚地跨过篱笆和花丛，却还是碰落了不少花瓣。

绯红的花瓣在湿漉漉的水泥地上没有挣扎，只是无可奈何地瘫软着，这让夜不归宿的尤利安想起了不到半小时前在酒吧后巷里和凯交换最后一个吻的自己。

每每想起凯，尤利安总怀着一种甜蜜的负罪感，相互吸引本不是一件多么让人难堪的事情，可他却无法控制那种脸颊发烧的感觉。

尤利安的衬衫上还残留着一点点酒气，他小心翼翼地穿过厨房向楼梯口溜去，盘算着在全家人起床之前换身衣服洗个澡。

不过他的小算盘没能打成——楼梯拐角处传来的脚步声把尤利安钉在原地，当他还在疯狂为自己找理由开脱罪名的时候，背着书包衣冠楚楚的自家小弟已经站在楼梯口和战战兢兢的大哥面面相觑了。

居然忘了雅沙今天返校，尤利安心里的小人儿懊恼地捶胸顿足着，可偏偏面上还不能露出分毫，他紧张地眨眨眼，“早啊，雅沙——要我去给你做早餐吗？”说着，他真的打算将错就错，挽起袖子就要下楼开冰箱的门。

雅沙目光忧郁地掠过大哥身上那件和昨天一模一样的外套，“大哥你是不是谈恋爱了？”

小弟的话差点把尤利安惊得咬了舌头，他用冰箱门挡住自己过于窘迫的神情，接着装傻，“雅沙你想吃什么，煎培根？”

雅沙绕到大哥身后，从冰箱的侧门上拿起昨晚妈妈就准备好的三明治，他看着尤利安烧红的耳尖，接着抛出一个深水炸弹，“就上次去你房间的柜子里拿多余的游戏手柄，我看到了——”

尤利安用手捂住额头，不可避免地发出一声悲鸣，他转过身，“好了雅沙别说了。”

这可真是个让人尴尬的话题，秉承着打预防针打到底观念的雅沙丢出最后一根稻草，“那天二哥也在”，但他还是决定宽慰一下大哥一下，“不过我挡了一下，他应该没看见。”

这是安慰吗？这根本就不算好嘛！！被压倒的胖骆驼尤利安内心疯狂咆哮。

把小弟送上校车之后，尤利安觉得自己真的是一个头两个大，他真的不敢想雅尼斯要是知道自己的同学和自己大哥搞上了会做出怎样的反应。

“当然是干他们啊！”雅尼斯的声音很大，一嗓子直接把尤利安手上的叉子吓掉了。

雅尼斯冲着大哥比了个抱歉的手势，接着和电话那头的同学扯皮，“口气很大嘛小老弟你怎么回事，那就今天下午我家见，看我怎么收拾这帮沙雕。”

尤利安颦着眉好心提醒约了同学下午打FIFA的弟弟，“雅尼斯，马上就要开学了。”

“就两个小时尤利安，我保证，干翻隔壁宿舍我就收拾行李。”雅尼斯一脸讨好地央求道，“我只喊了里奥和你的小可爱。”

“我的——小可爱？”尤利安愣了一下。

“就是凯嘛，你上回不还夸他长得可爱来着。”雅尼斯不以为意，狼吞虎咽者盘子里的煎蛋。

尤利安脸上一热，低低地哦了一声。

他根本就不是可爱那一挂的孩子，自己早就该发现的。

2.

下午，尽管尤利安拼命地自我暗示还是留在房间里比较保险，但还是达到了所谓的人在楼上心在楼下的境界。

在楼下客厅里的雅尼斯的嗓门很大，每隔几分钟尤利安都能听到自己老弟咋咋呼呼地指挥着他的两个小伙伴打配合，除此之外，凯似乎没怎么说话，尤利安猜他大约是挺累的，毕竟昨天凯也和自己一样夜不归宿。

尤利安面前摊着概率论与数理统计的参考资料，上学期他考得一塌糊涂，可如今到了临时抱佛脚的时候却偏偏没法集中精神。

书本上的字渐渐糊成了一团，尤利安有点撑不住自己过于沉重的脑袋了。

就在他即将以头抢桌的时候，有人敲响了他房间的门，尤利安扶着自己酸痛的脖子打开了房门，门外站着的人却让他一秒恢复清醒。

“嘿。”黑发绿眸的年轻男孩似乎想在幽会后的隔天在恋人面前保持绅士风度，眼底跳跃的星光却是怎么也藏不住。

“嘿……”尤利安从脸红到脖子，在家里碰面不比在外头鬼混，装不熟对他来说向来是一项巨大的考验。

凯回头望了望楼梯口明目张胆地钻进尤利安的房间，在反手带上房门的同时还低下脑袋凑上前去亲了他一口。

尤利安的后颈一僵任人揩油，被亲完之后才红着脸心有余悸地怼了对方胸口一把，“靠，你疯啦！”

“客厅有一个手柄按键不灵了，雅尼斯让我上来换一个嘛。”凯很委屈，伸手去搂自己的大金毛却扑了个空。

躲过一个熊抱的尤利安从柜子里把多余的手柄提溜出来塞到凯的怀里就想把人踹出去，但赖皮小凯怎么肯走呢。

凯拿着游戏手柄的那只手搭在尤利安肩上，但是尤利安捂住了他蠢蠢欲动的嘴唇，因为他们俩都听见了雅尼斯正在楼下大声抱怨凯的拖拖拉拉。

“现在不行。”尤利安冲他无可奈何地眨眨眼睛。

凯的绿眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈便妥协了，他在尤利安泛着一点点汗湿的掌心落下一吻，然后带着一点点狡黠的笑轻轻说道:“晚上见。”

3.

小的时候凯听过很多为了拯救公主王子披荆斩棘的童话故事，他一直觉得这样狼狈的王子有一点点傻气，却没想到自己有一天也要靠爬窗户才能和自己喜欢的人小心翼翼地耳鬓厮磨。

尤利安的房间在他家二楼的东南角，正对着院子里的蔷薇花丛，甩掉小伙伴的凯围着男朋友家转了一圈又一圈，终于等到了整栋房子都坠入了梦乡。

他手脚并用地扒住了恋人的窗台，觉得体育课上那个意气风发的自己绝对是个假的凯·哈弗茨，午夜的小风呼呼的，凯哆哆嗦嗦的向下看了一眼，心想这个时候掉下去可真的就是蔷薇花下死做鬼也风流了。

还好他的金发小天使似乎与自己心有灵犀，及时把窗户打开然后手忙脚乱地把他拽进了房间。

“你不能走正门吗？”尤利安哭笑不得。

“那样的约会是没有灵魂的。”凯大言不惭，他嘻嘻笑着，很自然地挂在了尤利安身上。

两个人陷在柔软的床铺上，尤利安的被单上薰衣草金纺的味道很重，凯甚至感觉他们似乎正躺在普罗旺斯的薰衣草田上谈情说爱，他拉过被子把他们困在一个香气氤氲的空间里，他想亲吻尤利安，很想，当然他也这么做了。

凯的亲吻是急切的也是让容易人沉迷的，尤利安能感受到那些敏感的肢体接触留下的余温带起了一簇簇小火苗点燃了他的心脏。

他想起第一次和凯接吻的那天，他多喝了一杯长岛冰茶，调酒师失了手，伏特加的量远比正常量要多，他知道那个有过几面之缘的男孩子是自己弟弟的舍友，也知道自己醉得手脚发软神志不清，但还是一发不可收拾地开始剖白心迹。

不过还好，没有吓到小朋友。

迷迷糊糊的，尤利安发觉凯某只不太老实的手已经伸进了他的睡衣里并且没轻没重地拽开了几颗扣子。

“雅尼斯的房间就在隔壁……”尤利安觉得有些喘不过气来，他知道他应该阻止图谋不轨的男孩，但是他不想，连婉拒的话说出来都毫无底气。

果然，凯对此置若罔闻，他的手已经向更危险的地方伸去了。

这时，尤利安摁住了凯的手。

年轻的黑发男孩以为他还是要拒绝，本来动机不纯的决心已经开始不可避免地动摇了起来，凯欲言又止，踌躇不前。

可他似乎猜错了，尤利安细细的喘息声浅浅撩过凯的鼻尖，他的脸上泛起了绯色，似乎有些羞赧，“那个在床头柜里……”

凯的绿眼睛一下子就亮了，像一只对着猎物蠢蠢欲动的野狼，他再次拉过被子，顺势扣住了尤利安的手腕。

被子下鼓鼓的那一团不可抑制地扭动颤抖着，浅浅的呻吟声和喘息声被搁浅在被角下，带着情欲的部分被藏在了那个小小的空间里，无声地翻滚发酵着。

他们会一起做一个好梦的。


End file.
